narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Takigakure
Article This page really should mention that everything we know about Takigakure other than it's name, headband design and the fact that Kakazu hails from there is anime only. There is a bit of info about the village in Kakuzu's bio in the new Databook though: "The story of how Kakuzu came to walk a life of infinite time begins back in the days that the Shinobi villages were formed around the world... As a elite ninja from Takigakure (the Village Hidden Amongst Waterfalls), Kakuzu took on a mission to assassinate the Hokage. This mission, however, ended in failure before the might of the secret Mokuton jutsu. Despite the insurmountable danger faced in the mission, that which awaited upon his return to his village was the stigma and harsh punishment associated with failure. In repose to this treatment, a wrong levied against a shinobi who had put life and limb on the line for his village, Kakuzu came to held a violent hatred as he escaped from imprisonment. And in his flight from the village, Kakuzu took with him its most prized forbidden jutsu, and along with it the every last one of the village elders hearts..." So we know that Kakuzu's "tentacle" jutsu is a secret forbidden jutsu of Waterfall, the village is ruled (at least partially) by an elder council, and that the village is extremely harsh on ninja that fail a mission. Of course, Kakuzu is revealed to be 91 years old in the new databook, so this information is really outdated, and we still don't really know anything about how Waterfall is run now. I got this info from somewhere in the mangahelpers forums databook thread. Sorry, but I can't seem to find the actual post or the name of the poster again. http://mangahelpers.com/forums/showthread.php?t=469 Jupiah 20:13, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Jinchuuriki Shouldnt we put in the fact that one of the jinchuuriki seems to come from this village, image here Jinchuriki Seven Tails Where was it explained that the 1st Hokage have it to the village? --8th Mizukage (talk) 05:00, 10 August 2009 (UTC) elemental affinity why does it say most ninja use water-based jutsu?, if you ask me, it seems more like fire, twice in the anime, we've seen takigakure shinobi who specialize in fire release, the only ones that used water, were shibuki, suien and kakuzu(in the anime only)--Caseather (talk) 21:04, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :Le fixed.--Cerez365™ 21:06, November 10, 2011 (UTC) separating canonical parts from filler? The article states that it's current leader is a guy from OVA. How can we acknowledge him being this village's leader yet ignore Konohamaru being a chunin??? There should be some consistency.--Elveonora (talk) 18:08, March 20, 2013 (UTC) :...Because we shouldn't be ignoring Konohamaru being a chunin if the anime said he was.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 20:01, March 20, 2013 (UTC) You see "we" do ._. we either ignore all filler/non-canon or include it--Elveonora (talk) 21:43, March 20, 2013 (UTC) I thought somewhere it stated kishimoto was somehow involved in that OVA actually...-- (talk) 02:16, April 11, 2013 (UTC) :He doesn't/isn't/ Anime never said he was a chūnin, a movie OVA did. Not only do I think OVAs should be ignored as senseless shorts, but that contradicts the manga outright. We know nothing about Takigakure (except Fū and Kakuzu's titbit) so there's nothing to "separate" (except for adding references and such).--Cerez365™ (talk) 02:35, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Then why do OVA techniques appear in infoboxes when they have more or less the same status as movie ones?--Elveonora (talk) 13:01, April 11, 2013 (UTC)